


BeHa

by tekoteko



Series: 30 Prompts (mini fic) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Akaashi punya dua dugaan yang rasanya sangat masuk akal.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: 30 Prompts (mini fic) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833784
Kudos: 12





	BeHa

Akaashi tidak tau kapan atau dimana pacarnya ini mengalami kecelakan hingga otaknya sedikit bergeser. Bokuto sebulan yang lalu dan Bokuto bulan ini benar-benar berbeda jika Akaashi berbicara soal selera. 

Akaashi punya dua dugaan yang rasanya sangat masuk akal. Satu, saat berlatih bersama MSBY, kepala Bokuto tidak sengaja terkena bola voli. Dua (yang ini Akaashi tidak begitu yakin tapi siapa yang tau soal apa yang dilakukan bokuto ketika hanya sendirian), Bokuto sebulan terakhir nonton video porno yang aneh. Tidak tau mana yang lebih tepat. Namun, kemungkinan dua-duanya benar cukup tinggi.

Mereka hanya bertemu sebulan sekali mengingat jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Jadi dalam tiga hari waktu pacaran setiap bulan itu, agenda mereka selalu diawali dengan makan, nonton, adegan ranjang, jalan-jalan, pacaran, makan, tidur, pacaran, jalan-jalan- ya pokoknya begitu. Senggamanya tidak sering. Hanya dua kali saja dalam tiga hari itu sebab lebih memilih untuk pacaran dan manja-manja.

Tapi ya itu sebulan lalu dan bulan-bulan belakangan. Pertemuan mereka bulan ini bahkan tidak ada agenda di luar apartment Akaashi. Semuanya indoor dan hampir semuanya tanpa pakaian. Bokuto seperti, kau tau kucing di musim kawin? Bokuto tidak ada bedanya dengan kucing-kucing itu.

Maunya menempel dan terus menempel pada Akaashi. Sungguh, Akaashi tidak ada masalah dengan aktivitas ranjang yang terus menerus hingga kering. Dia punya cukup stamina untuk meladeni permainan Bokuto. Yang mengganggu adalah atribut yang dibawa Bokuto jauh-jauh dari Osaka dalam beragam warna.

"Aku tidak percaya sudah mengenakan ini dua hari berturut-turut"

"Cocok kok, warna dan ukurannya sangat pas untuk mu"

"Bagaimana kau bisa dapat yang pas seperti ini?"

"Aku tau jelas lingkar dada pacar ku. Nah, sudah terkait. Lucu"

Akaashi menatap tidak percaya pada tampilan dirinya di depan cermin. Rambut berantakan setelah mandi yang belum sempat dikeringkan. Bercak merah yang belum hilang (dan malah terus bertambah). Ya ini semua wajar sampai matanya semakin turun dan melihat pakaian dalam wanita yang melingkar di dadanya. Bra, warna sunkist dengan motif polkadot putih tengah bertengger di dadanya. Sebuah push up bra yang Bokuto beli, satu dari 8 warna yang telah ia kenakan selama dua hari berturut-turut. Iya, bulan ini Bokuto bertamu membawa setumpuk bra sebagai buah tangan.

"Apa kita tidak bisa tidur dengan normal saja malam ini?"

Antusias pria yang satunya langsung turun setelah mendengar pertanyaan Akaashi. 

"Apa bahannya tidak nyaman, Akaashi?"

Bukan bahan branya yang tidak nyaman. Merk yang dibelikan Bokuto ini sungguh lembut dan tidak terasa mengganjal sama sekali. Yang buat ia tidak nyaman adalah Bokuto. Pria itu akan tidur memeluknya terlalu erat dengan kepala yang sibuk tenggelam pada dadanya. Sesak. Akaashi tidak bisa putar kiri-kanan. Belum lagi soal Bokuto yang minta ia tidak pakai baju. Maunya lihat Akaashi pakai bh saja selama dirumah (sebab inilah mereka tidak keluar barang seinchi pun dari apartment). Jika Akaashi mengeluh dingin, maka Bokuto akan memeluknya erat. Ketika kulit saling menempel begitu, nafsu mereka terpancing. Setelah saling melepas gairah, Bokuto akan memeluknya lagi. dipeluk terus-menerus Akaashi akan merasa sesak. Lalu ia merasa dingin. Kemudian akan dipeluk lagi. Nafsunya datang lagi. Sesak lagi. Dingin lagi. Sungguh lingkaran setan yang tidak ada ujungnya.

Akaashi berbalik. Coba beri pengertian sebaik dan sesederhana mungkin. Bokuto hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Tangannya pelan-pelan melepas kaitan bra di punggung Akaashi. Dengan nada merajuk ia bergumam bahwa masih ada 3 potong pakaian dalam lagi yang belum Akaashi coba. 

Kasian sih, tapi pegal juga tidur nggak bisa kesana-kemari. Bokuto pasti beli barang ini penuh dengan pertimbangan dan keberanian. Akaashi jadi tidak tega. 

"Kamu kenapa tiba-tiba beli bh?"

"Karena designnya lucu. Trus aku kepikiran aja kalau Akaashi pakai ini pasti manis sekali. Niatnya beli satu, tapi waktu lihat yang warna hitam aku jadi... mikir kalau kamu pasti seksi sekali. Aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diri"

Oh. Pantas saja saat dia dipakaikan bra hitam kemaren sore Bokuto seperti kesetanan mencumbuinya. 

Bokuto pergi menuju ranjang dengan sunkist ditangan. Pakaian dalam wanita itu dikibar-kibarkannya di atas kepala. "Ya aku nonton video porno juga sih kemaren, terbayang kamu, jadi nggak tahan juga", tambah Bokuto dengan senyum bersalah.

Akaashi mengambil handuk yang tadi disampirkannya di atas kursi. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, ia berjalan menuju Bokuto yang sudah setengah berbaring di ranjang.

"Aw-", Akaashi naik ke kasur dan duduk di atas perut Bokuto. 

"Ya sudah, boleh dipakai tapi piyamaku juga-"

"Oke aku pa-"

Bibir Bokuto dijepit pakai jari. Disuruh diam. Akaashi belum selesai berbicara dan Bokuto harus dengar sampai akhir.

"Branya dipakai dipunggung, nggak dikaitin. kamu tidurnya sama punggung aku. Aku hari ini mau tidur hadap kiri"

Ya terserah saja sih, yang penting Akaashi pakai bh dan bisa peluk akaashi. Jadi Bokuto hanya balas dengan anggukan seperti anak baik. Akaashi pikir masalah selesai. Malam ini bisa tidur nyenyak. Walau bertemu pacar hanya tiga hari dalam sebulan, tidur tetaplah hal yang esensial untuknya. 

Tapi Akaashi lupa kalau di mata Bokuto, dari depan maupun belakang, dia tetap sama seksinya. Tetap sama manis dan tampannya. Belum soal posisi peluk dari belakang, aset Akaashi akan bertemu dengan asetnya menyebabkan Bokuto tidak tahan ingin melakukan konsolidasi. Setelahnya ya...begitu, Akaashi dimakan lagi.

Kini ketika malam sudah larut, Bokuto sudah tidur dengan senyum mengembang dibibir, Akaashi masihlah terjaga untuk berpikir. 

Kenapa ujungnya seperti ini? 

Kenapa bukan tidur tapi ditiduri? 

Apakah dia yang kurang tegas? 

Apakah Bokuto yang pandai sekali menjebaknya? 

Apakah dia manusia yang lemah karena nafsu? 

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan padahal jawabannya mudah. Akaashi memang longgar saja kalau sudah soal bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini ditulis dengan prompt 3 a.m tapi aku tidak ingin angst. So i come up with this idea :'D
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca ❤️


End file.
